


Kurome Ga Kill

by WileyFox



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore (Obviously), Characters who are supposed to be dead are alive AKA Doya and Sayo, Chess and Crowley are Teigu, Death lots and lots of death, F/F, F/M, Kurome takes Akame's place, Non-Explicit Sex, Powerful Teigu, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyFox/pseuds/WileyFox
Summary: A very different telling of Akame Ga Kill, Kurome takes her sisters place in Night Raid and instead of her sister she sees the corruption in the Capital and refuses to fight for it, she wants change in the world and would go great lengths to achieve that. As an effect of Kurome joining characters who are dead in the main timeline are alive, Doya and Sayo are alive and are proud members of Night Raid. Original Characters Caedis and Balthazar join Night Raid for the fight for the people. To fight for the weak.All the while Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and Major General Shinya Hiragi return to the Capital upon receiving news that Night Raid is being as bold as ever, they are called back to the Capital and they have to make a stand, to decide who they're fighting, the Imperial Capital or Night Raid. Like in Seraph of the End, Guren and Shinya wants to overthrow the government and "Change the world."As for Guren, Shinya, and Crowley, to make things less complicated, they were born into this universe instead of the SoE one, Crowley instead of being a Vampire, he's the ultimate Teigu created to protect the First Emperor himself.Who will come out on top? Night Raid and the people? Or the Imperial Capital?





	1. The Village Girl

It was a nice day as a pretty young girl was walking down a dirt road, a bow and a bag of arrows on her back, along with a bag of clothes. This girl is Sayo, she was recently separated from her friends Tatsumi and Ieyasu when they were attacked by a group of bandits. She’s been walking non-stop for hours, her feet were getting cramped and her stomach didn’t stop growling. She was running on fumes, the last time she ate was a loaf of bread yesterday. “Man…” She sighed as she put the bag down and sat down against a tree with another heavy sigh. Sayo leaned her head back with a small smile as she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and immediately popped open the lid and took a nice long sip of the cold clear liquid which hit the spot.

“Oh…. that feels nice.” Sayo murmured as she closed the bottle and placed it next to her as she looked up at the clear sky. She enjoyed the sight, it bought a smile to her face. She groaned as she kicked off her shoes to give her feet a small break, she looked at them noticing they were covered in sweat. Sayo groaned at this and leaned her head back, she went to lean over to rub her feet but a soft kind voice stopped her.

“Are you lost, young lady?” 

Sayo looked up seeing a tiny elderly lady, she had her back slightly hunched as she clung onto a cane that she clearly needed, she had emerald green eyes and grey hair that’s tied in a bun with a sweet smile.

Sayo didn’t want to be rude so she returned the smile, her eyes closed as she did it. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Sayo said as she slowly put her shoes back on and rose to her feet. Instantly she noticed the huge thing the old lady was carrying on her back. It looked pretty heavy. 

“Long story?” The old lady asked with a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah.” Sayo gave a laugh of her own. “Say, do you need any help with that?” she asked as she pointed at the barrel tied to her back.

The old lady looked behind her then to Sayo with a frown. She ran a bakery and the barrel was filled with ingredients that she’s been heaving around for an hour. “Oh, you don’t have to dear.” She said modestly. She did need the help, but she didn’t want this woman to go out of her way, she could tell this girl had problems of her own.

“I don’t mind. Really.” Sayo said giving a bright smile. “Let me help out. I have nothing better to do.”

The old woman smiled at Sayo and chuckled. “Oh alright.” She stated as she untied the barrel.

Sayo walked over once it was on the ground and went to pick it up but she was surprised by how heavy it actually was. How long was that old lady carrying this for? Sayo didn’t know nor care. She was here to help now.

As Sayo picked up the barrel tying it to her waist the woman spoke making her look over.

“My name is Agnes.”

“I’m Sayo.” 

“Sayo? That’s a beautiful name.” Agnes complemented as the two women began walking.

“Thank you,” Sayo said with a sweet smile.

They went silent for about 20 minutes until Agnes broke the silence. 

“Tell me, why are you all alone?” 

As Agnes spoke Sayo looked over in surprise. “Oh…. Uh, I got separated from my friends when bandits attacked us,” Sayo explained as she looked down.

Agnes gave a frown. “I’m sorry to hear that dearie, bandits have been a problem lately.” She sighed. That’s when she thought of something. “You know, if you’re willing to work at my shop, I’ll let you stay at my home for as long as you need.” Agnes offered.

The offer made Sayo look up in shock and look over at Agnes. “R-really? You’d do that for me?” Sayo asked in a soft tone.

“It wouldn’t feel right if I left a young lady like you on the streets to freeze. I’d hate to see you hurt.”

All Sayo could do was smile. She couldn’t find the words to thank the woman. She wished Tatsumi and Ieyasu were here so they could all live together, but that is too much to ask for. She’ll live with and help the woman until she is reunited with her friends. “I- I don’t know what to say…. Thank you.”

“Just repay the kindness that was shown to you someday,” Agnes said with a small laugh. 

“Will do!” Sayo said smiling. Fortune was certainly on her side today. She just hoped Tatsumi and Ieyasu got as lucky as she did. 

\--------------------

2 days later

In the headquarters of Night Raid stood the entire group besides Caedis and Bulat. Lubbock was standing next to Mein, Sheele was sitting at the table, Kurome was standing next to Leone whom held her signature smile, Doya was with Sheele, sitting on the table sitting next to the airhead who was sitting on a chair, and a young man named Balthazar was leaning against the wall watching the boss.

Balthazar is a young man at the age of 26 who has blue hair with long bangs that cover his forehead and the sides of his face and has electric blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing elegant clothes wearing a long white trench coat with black stripes around the cuffs of his wrists and up the sleeves, a decorated standing black collar with white designs going around it and large metal straps connected to decorated buckles closing the part over his black shirt, the jacket going down to right above his ankles. He also sports matching white pants and shoes, he also has an emerald ring that he stole off of a guard on his middle finger. And lastly, he’s usually seen wearing a medallion with the Night Raid symbol on it.

“I assume you know what I’ve called all of you here for.” Najenda spoke looking at the group.

“It’s about that village right? The one that’s about to be attacked?” Lubbock asked looking at Najenda.

“Not exactly, as you know I’ve sent Caedis and Bulat to handle that problem, which leaves us rather short handed.” She stated extending her bionic arm out. “So we must discuss this without them around. It is rather urgent.” 

“The expression on your face is priceless. This must be good.” Balthazar chuckled uncrossing his arms. But Najenda didn’t look amused. Balthazar turned to Kurome with a smirk. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kurome was chewing on a cookie, but once she swallowed it she looked towards her blue haired friend. “It must be urgent if she looks this troubled.” Kurome said giving a small smile.

“Geez, you guys are being as bad as Leone and Caedis!” Mein complained crossing her arms with a huff. 

“Aren’t we a rowdy bunch? This place is pretty fun.” Doya stated, she was still relatively new to Night Raid, she was being attacked and overwhelmed by the Imperial Soldiers and it was a situation she couldn’t escape, well, without the help of Leone, Mein, and Lubbock she’d be dead. So far she was enjoying her time spent with them.

“Silence!”

What Najenda yelled got everyone’s attention. 

“While our strongest Teigu user is out we must be careful.” The white-haired woman said quite seriously. 

Now everyone looked rather concerned, besides Balthazar who kept his arms crossed though he stepped away from the wall. 

“Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and Major General Shinya Hiragi have returned to the Capital!” Najenda informed which caused everyone to have an even more concerned look, even Balthazar stopped and widened his eyes uncrossing his arms. The only one who didn’t look concerned was Sheele. She just looked confused.

“Sorry, but I don’t know who they are,” Sheele said placing her finger on her chin.

“You probably just forgot Sheele.” Mein sighed looking towards her airheaded friend. Mein then looked down as the name registered, Guren and Shinya. She remembered them even though she only met Shinya briefly, but Guren? He was like a father to her, he saved her and she trusted him. She looked back up, she wanted to share the information but ultimately decided to wait until the boss is alone.

Najenda sighed. “Most of you know.” She began before lighting her cigar. “Guren is one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Capital, even more so than Kurome.” Najenda pointed out. “He is extremely dangerous not to mention he has the Teigu, Mahiru No Yo as you all know is a highly dangerous and powerful weapon, that has an insanely powerful trump card” Najenda explained.

Balthazar gasped in surprise, “I had no clue Guren had Mahiru No Yo….” He murmured, mainly to himself. 

“Not to mention Shinya, he is nothing to scoff at either.” Najenda began. “He is one of the Imperial Armies best sharpshooters and he holds the Teigu Byakkumaru. He has never missed a target.” She explained, “Though both have stated their repulsion of the way the Capital is being run, there is a slim possibility that we can convince them to join us, though it is a risk that I am not willing to take. Despite their thoughts, they are still incredibly loyal.” 

“No…,” Balthazar stated catching everyone's attention. “Shinya and Guren, those two are monsters, we need to avoid them. Especially when Guren gets serious, usually he isn’t taking a battle seriously, and when he does, you do not want to be there.” He stated as he walked forward. “ None of us can win against them.” He stated before pointing from himself to Kurome. “In a fight, Kurome, Bulat and I can stand a chance against Guren, but we’ll lose. Caedis wielding Daegan has a chance to win. Shinya is an amazing sniper, but he is also very skilled in hand to hand combat. If push comes to shove, leave him to Leone.” Balthazar explained. “Not to mention Guren is an amazing strategist.” 

“So, what do we do if we run into one?” Mein asked looking at the group.

“Yeah, I’m wondering that too. If they’re so dangerous how do we handle them if we encounter them?” Doya asked, adding to Mein’s statements, both gunslingers looking at each other in concern before looking back to the boss when she spoke.

“Act natural, do not stop to communicate, if they know who you are abort the mission and run as fast as you can,” Najenda said seriously.

“Shouldn’t we take them down when we get the chance?” Lubbock asked stepping forward,

“If the slim opportunity comes then yeah, take it at your own risk,” Balthazar stated with a shrug as he placed his hands in his jacket pocket and leaned back against the wall.

“Is that all?” Kurome asked munching on another cookie.

“No, Kurome,” The boss began as she looked at the gunslingers. “Mein and Doya will go to Caedis and Bulat to inform them of the news. The last thing we want is Caedis picking a fight.” Najenda ordered. 

“Yeah, that’ll end bloody for him.” Lubbock sighed. 

“While Mein and Doya go to find Caedis and Bulat we’ll wait and hope for the best.”

\-------------

Sayo had gone for a food run, they needed more ingredients to make the pie and she refused to let the old woman go out and carry that heavy barrel. So, she decided to go. Though she had no clue the trouble that was about to befall the village, had she known she would have stayed to fight.

She had had a pleasant conversation with the man who usually gave the ingredients, she liked to make friends, it’s just the type of person that Sayo was. She was nice to everyone, though she has a bit of a short temper. But she could never stop thinking about Tatsumi and Ieyasu. She was worried about them, their safety. She wished they never got separated. But she had a nice place to stay, she just hoped the same was for Tatsumi and Ieyasu. Whilst one was still roaming, Ieyasu had no such luck.

Sayo found herself on that same dirt road that was miles long, that damn barrel was so heavy too. She wished she had help carrying it. But she had no such luck. She walked as the hot sun beamed on her, sweat coating her forehead and hair, eventually, she spotted a group of men standing in the road which made her stop. They were wearing Imperial Soldier uniforms. 

“Oh man… This doesn’t look good.” She murmured as one of the men spoke up. 

“Miss! You can’t pass, turn back now!” He demanded.

“But I live there,” Sayo stated, she wasn’t backing down, Agnes needed her, she was getting through one way or another. 

“Ma’am I’ll ask you again. Turn around or we’ll have to force you.” The second soldier warned.

Sayo’s eyes widened in disbelief and slight fear. But she swallowed it down and took the barrel from her back and put it down. She took her bow out and placed an arrow on the string pulling back. “I’m sorry, but I need to get in,” Sayo warned, of course, she was bluffing, she’s never killed anyone, nor did she plan to. She just needed them to move. 

All 6 men pulled their blades out and pointed them at Sayo. “We tried to warn you kid.” The leader sighed before dashing forward. 

Out of fear, Sayo shot the arrow hitting the man in the shoulder making him yell out in pain and stumble backward. 

In an instant Sayo was hit in the side of the head sending her flying to the right hitting a tree making her scream out in pain, her ribs landing hard into the thick and sharp bark. 

“Stupid bitch!” The leader yelled as he ripped the arrow from his shoulder. He turned to the rising Sayo and glared. “You know you’re going to die now right!?” He yelled brandishing his blade. The other 5 watching on, she hardly even put up a fight. 

Sayo aimed her bow and shot another arrow hitting one of them in the lung making him yell out gasping for air as he stumbled back, she went for another arrow but was kicked in the face sending her to the floor with a scream, her bow flying from her hand.

Sayo’s lip was bleeding as she tried to scramble away, towards her bow, but it was too late, her hand was stomped on and she was kicked in the side making her flip to her back. Another soldier went for her bow picking it up he snapped it in half. 

The leader pointed his sword at Sayo as she scrambled back into a tree, her eyes wide. 

Was this it? Is this how she was going to die? She closed her eyes, ready for death. But she was too young, she had too much to live for. She turned her head, preparing for it. 

“Any last words!?” The leader yelled. 

Instead of an answer from Sayo a loud booming sound erupted, it was like thunder. A moment later a red and black lightning bolt flew from the sky hitting the ground in front of the man making him jump back. 

The sound made Sayo open her eyes and look forward, in front of her stood a man. Her eyes widened. Was she saved?

In front of Sayo was a young man of the age of 21 with black slicked back hair a long strand going down his face stopping right above his right eye and has scarlet eyes he usually is seen with an arrogant smirk on his face, on the left side of his cheek (mid cheek, stopping above the lips) extending down to his neck he has a huge scar that ends on his shoulder which resembles the a fox, he often wears casual clothes, a white v-neck with a long black jacket going down to his mid-calves that he usually wears topped on his shoulders instead of it being fully on and grey jeans, he also has matching black shoes and an amulet that has a wire strap and a black jewel with a creepy smile on it and “We’re all mad here” written above it. Which is his Teigu.

“Hey hey, don’t you think she’s had enough?” The man said with a small arrogant laugh.

“What……?” The leader breathed out as he saw the man that had black and red lightning crackling around him.

“How did you?” Another soldier asked in fear.

“Fuck you, that’s how.” Corvus retorted before turning his head to Sayo. “I think I’ll tag in for now, you cool with that?” The man asked. “By the way, names Caedis.” He said turning his head back to the soldiers.

“Thank you…..” Sayo breathes out.

“Man, you got one of them good.” Caedis chuckled before pointing his palm at the man on his knees with the arrow in his lung. “Buh bye.” He stated as a black and red bolt of lightning flew from Caedis’s hand going through the second soldier's chest making a large hole killing him instantly.

“Who in the hell are you!?” The leader demanded backing up.

“Caedis from Night Raid friend-o.” He said with s smile is he put his right hand in the air before twitching his fingers and making a fist as he slammed his arm down, another bolt of lightning shooting down onto the other 4 soldiers killing 3 and sending the last one flying. Caedis turned his attention back to the leader and smirked. In a moment black and red lightning covered Caedis’s entire body and he dashed at the man kicking him hard in the face, a loud snap was heard as the man’s neck broke when he was sent flying. 

As the last remaining soldier rose to his feet Caedis turned to Sayo. “I would leave him to you, but they destroyed your bow so…” He said as he raised his hand into the air, a large ball of electricity forming. He quickly threw it at the man who screamed, but it was silenced as he was engulfed in the blast. 

Caedis turned to Sayo and walked over extending his hand.

Sayo reluctantly took the man’s hand and he helped her stand. “Wasn’t that…. Overkill?” Sayo asked with raised brows.

“Nah, trust me, they had it coming. They were not going to kill you quickly.” Caedis stated with a shrug. “Now, time to wait for Bulat to do his part.”

“What do you mean ‘his part’?” Sayo asked in confusion.

“Oh, he’s taking out the soldiers in a nearby village. I’m here to take out any poor bastard who flees.” Caedis explained.

As he said this Sayo’s eyes widened. “The village? You aren’t talking about Parane are you?”

Caedis turned to the girl with a confused look. “Yeah, why?”

“Oh no…. Agnes!” Sayo yelled as she made a break for it.

She was quickly stopped by Caedis who grabbed her arm. “What are you doing?” He asked loudly.

“I live there!” Sayo yelled turning back to him hitting his chest.

“Not anymore. Look, you don’t seem bad with a bo-” Caedis began, he wanted her in Night Raid.

“I don’t care! Bring me to the village please!” Sayo screamed, tears falling from her face.

Caedis sighed.

“You can protect me! Please! I’ll do anything just take me back and help me defend my village!”

“Fine…. Let’s go.”

\-------------

It didn’t exactly take long to get to the village, Caedis running along with Sayo as they entered it. Sayo’s eyes widened as she saw the sight, many of the villagers dead, and a large man in white armor killing soldiers she dropped to her knees in shock and dread. “No….” She breathed out.

Caedis stepped forward as Bulat killed the last man. 

“Hey bro!” Caedis yelled as he walked forward. 

Bulat looked over at Caedis then smiled as the armor disappeared off of him. “Hey Caedis, aren’t you supposed to be out of the village?’

“Yeah.” The arrogant man shrugged. “You can blame her for that.” He said pointing at Sayo who began searching around.

“Who is she?” Bulat asked with raised brows. 

“Don’t know. But she does seem promising.” Caedis said smirking.

“Oh? How so?” 

“I haven’t actually seen the chick in action, but she hit a guy dead on in the lung. She’s pretty good.” Caedis explained putting his hands on his hips.

“I think Mein or Doya would be happy to teach her.” Bulat said as he took out his comb and began doing his hair back into that heart shaped style.

\-----------------

Sayo left the two men and began searching for Agnes. The first place she ran to was the shop, slamming the door open she ran inside, the walls had blood on it, as did the floor, she saw a small puddle behind the counter seeping out. 

Sayo without hesitation ran over and behind the counter, instantly she stopped upon seeing the sight. Agnes was on the floor, her eyes wide and lifeless, her throat slit ear to ear, blood seeping from her throat and onto the floor. 

Sayo backed up with a gasp, tears spilling from her eyes. “No….. NO!” Sayo screamed in distress as she dropped to her knees. 

She watched Agnes, her eyes wide as tears fell down her face, she grabbed her face with both hands, she couldn’t believe it, Agnes was dead, she was killed while Sayo was on her way back, if only she hadn’t stopped to talk with the man, if only she walked faster, if only she hadn’t stopped for anything, she wouldn’t have lost Agnes. She spent what felt like hours on her knees, and she wouldn’t have cared if she was. She lost everything, she was separated from Tatsumi and Ieyasu, and now Agnes was dead. 

Eventually Sayo hurried forward and lightly grabbed Agnes’s head placing it on her lap and cradling it. 

\-------------

Caedis was sitting on a box of hay and had his face in his right hand, a large bored sigh escaping his lips as he sat there. He glanced up at Bulat whom was waiting patiently leaning against a wall, his head back on it.

“She sure is taking her freaking time.” Caedis complained in an impatient tone, they have been sitting there for an hour and Caedis has never been the patient type, he got bored easily and he had a rather short attention span. 

Bulat looked over at Caedis and smiled. “Be patient Caedis, she is surely around here.”

“How do you know man?” Caedis asked as he stood up.

“For one, this is the only exit to the village and she’s most likely mourning, give her some time.”

Caedis stopped in his tracks at a loss of words. “Damn, that’s good.” He murmured to himself, he then looked over to Bulat. “D-Don’t objectify me.” He stated trying to sound arrogant.

“That has always been your weakness Caedis, you’re too impulsive.” Bulat stated looking at Caedis with a smile, he knew Caedis was working on that, in fact Kurome and Bulat were helping him on that.

“Let’s just go get her.” Caedis sighed as he glanced to Bulat who pushed himself from the wall.

“Allow me Caedis.” Bulat said as he turned away from his friend and began walking away to look for the girl.

It didn’t really take Bulat long to find her, he was looking around the ruined village for 5 minutes before stepping into a bakery. The moment he opened the door the sound of a bell rang out, the floor was wooden as was the counter, Sayo instantly stood up watching Bulat.

“Stay away! You’ve gotten what you wanted!” Say screamed at him. 

Bulat put his hands up and tilted his head slightly. “Hey, don’t worry.” Bulat began in a comforting tone before taking a few steps forward. “You know, we can help burying whoever you lost.” Bulat offered.

Sayo watched Bulat before looking down as he gave her the option. “Who were those people?” She asked in a trembling tone.

Bulat gave a confused look for a moment before nodding. “Imperial Soldiers, they probably wanted a message sent considering the village a few miles from here which is a tribe that is with the rebel army.” Bulat explained.

“Those were soldiers?” Sayo asked in shock with undertones of disgust. “They killed innocent people to send a message?” She asked. She wanted to join those bastards. But, that would have been a mistake, they kill and steal for the smallest reasons, she could never be friends with people like that. She just hopes Tatsumi and Ieyasu doesn’t make the mistake of joining those bastards. She didn’t want to fight them.

“It’s sick right?” Came an arrogant voice from the doorway. 

Both Bulat and Sayo looked over seeing none other than Caedis who was leaning against the doorway. “They kill just to kill, just for messages or to cover for one of their own. They make me sick.” Caedis stated in a surprisingly serious tone. 

“He’s right.” Bulat stated before looking back at Sayo.

“You said you’d do anything for my help right?” Caedis asked watching Sayo. The girl simply nodded. “Join Night Raid. That’s all I ask.” He stated before smirking. 

‘I can help change things right?” 

“That’s what we do, we take out the trash of the capital one by one.” Bulat answered. 

“I’ll join.” Sayo said with a sad and determined look on her face.

“Good, then welcome aboard.” Bulat said with a small smile.

\-------------

After burying Agnes and saying her goodbyes Sayo left with Caedis and Bulat to return to their base, she decided to join a group of assassins without hesitation, even after Bulat explained what they did as they walked she still wanted to join. What’s gotten over her? Was it because of Agnes? Was it because she almost joined those sick bastards of the Imperial Army? Perhaps, but the biggest reason was because they hurt good people, innocent people for their own personal gain, she wanted to change the world. 

“Oh wait!” Caedis suddenly said getting both of their attention. “Sayo, rule one. Do not, I repeat do not! Touch Kurome’s cookies. I did one time…..” Caedis said before trailing off.

“Wait, what happened?” Sayo asked with raised brows as she stopped along with Bulat and looked at him..

“The breadsticks.” Caedis breathed out.

“The breadsticks?”

“I didn’t think she could find a way to use em’ as a weapon…. I was wrong! I was wrong!”

Bulat simply chuckled and shook his head, “I tried to warn you Caedis, but you just didn’t listen.” Bulat stated before turning away and began walking. “Let’s go, we don’t have much daylight left, and the danger beasts here shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

“Right.” Both Sayo and Caedis said at the same time as they began walking to catch up with Bulat.


	2. The Danger Beast

Doya sighed as she walked side by side with Mein, they knew where to look, but they also knew, it would be at least a days walk. 10 hours if they didn’t stop for anything, but Doya and Mein would require breaks, they can’t walk 14 hours in one sitting. It was getting dark out so they decided to stop, they were in the woods, taking a shortcut that Doya had found on the map. According to her it’ll cut four hours from their trip.

Mein was walking behind Doya then stopped letting out a dramatic sigh. Doya stopped and looked behind her, an amused look on her face. 

“Is it just me or does it feel like we’ve been walking longer than five hours?” Mein asked as she shook her head.

Doya thinking about it sighed as well looking down. “Yeah, it’s felt like we’ve been walking for a day.” She stated as she put the backpack with their food in it on the ground and sat on a large rock. “Should we take a small break?” Doya asked before pointing up at the sky. “I mean, it is getting dark out right, if we’re lucky Caedis and Bulat took the same shortcut and would meet up with us.” Doya shrugged optimistically. 

Mein gave a smile and nodded. “I hope you’re right.” she said before looking down.

“You’re the only one I trust Guren.”

She could never forget the look of joy on his face when she told him that. But he was still in the Imperial Capital, and the boss called him a Lieutenant Colonel, which means he ranked up, she wondered if he’s the same guy she remembered. Or if he turned into a monster like all the others were. If he was an enemy it would be difficult to defeat him due to Mahiru, no, even with a regular sword, not to mention his hand to hand prowess. Even if he was disarmed, he wasn’t a joke. 

‘Is something bugging you?” Doya asked with raised brows ripping her from her thoughts.

“No, it’s nothing.” Mein said looking back at her as she put Pumpkin down sitting down, leaning against a tree.

Doya grabbed the bag and began shuffling through it before pulling out what she was looking for. A chocolate bar. She’d save the real food for later, she just had the munchies and wanted to eat something. “Hey.” 

“Huh?” When Mein looked up she was hit in the forehead with a chocolate bar in it’s wrapper and grabbed onto her head in surprise, she blinked a few times before finally speaking. 

“Did you have to freaking throw it!?”

“No, but it was worth that look.” Doya said with a laugh pointing at Mein. She wiped a tear from her eye but spoke nonetheless. “Hey, I figured you wanted something to snack on, but if you don’t want it-” Doya began before Mein cut her off.

“Of course I want it!” Mein snapped. “Geez.” She murmured as she opened the wrapping and took a bite, Doya doing the same.

“Ok, level with me. You’ve been…..” Doya began.

“What?” Mein asked as she nibbled on her chocolate.

“Nothing.” Doya sighed looking down.

A cold breeze came making both girls give a slight shiver.

“What do you think?” Doya asked looking back to Mein, trying to start conversation.

“About?”

“You know, Shinya and Guren returning.”

“Yeah that, if Guren is the same as how I remembered him, then it should be easy to get him to join us, but he could have been corrupted.” Mein explained with a sigh.

“So, you knew him?”

“Guren and I go way back, when I was a kid he saved my life, he treated me like I was worth something. Like I wasn’t trash. He said that he wanted to change the world so that half breed runts like me and aren't foreigners looked down upon, where people like him can move up in the world.” Mein explained.

Doya gave a soft look then gave a smile, not her usual confident smile, but a soft caring one.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Mein looked up at Doya then shook her head. “Maybe later, when we’re back, I don’t want anyone overhearing.” Mein stated as she took another bite of her chocolate.

Doya simply nodded as she laid back on the rock, letting the cool air hit her. She reached up taking off her hat and laying it next to her, she just closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Mein asked with raised brows.

“Hmm?” Doya hummed as she sat up. “Just a little tired.” She stated as she laid back.

After about an hour of relaxing and chatting Doya and Mein decided to start walking again, they made it out of the woods and was walking down a dirt road, it’s been a few hours daylight had broke, but Mein was confused when Doya stopped and looked around.

“What is it?’ Mein asked as she began looking around as well, however, in an instant she was tackled by Doya, both going tumbling across the floor as a large danger beast stood up, it was matching the ground, no doubt waiting for prey and Mein just stepped right on it.

Doya was on Mein, her hands on the ground next to Mein’s face, her face mere inches from Mein’s, she was practically laying on Mein, their bodies not even an inch from each other, she was looking over at the danger beast with a determined look on her face. Doya looked back to Mein, whom she was more concerned about, but found the pinkette bright red. Their faces so close that their noses could touch.

“What?”

Once Doya realized she turned red as well and scrambled off of Mein and turned her attention back to the Danger Beast, trying to forget about almost laying on Mein, about how close their faces were to each other. About how intimate the moment was, she shook her head catching her barring before pulling out her duel pistols, dashing forward she jumped then leaned back as she fired a few shots from each gun hitting the creature in the head, it groaned in pain and went to smack Doya out of the sky but she flipped out of the way and landed onto her feet next to Mein.

“Can you keep him busy, it’ll take a pretty big blast and I need to charge Pumpkin up.” Mein asked.

Doya looked at Mein then smirked that confident smirk of hers. “Oh, you might not even need that.” Doya boasted, she smirked then dashed forward at the 70 foot beast, she jumped up as it swung at her, Doya simply landed on it’s fist, then used the momentum to propel herself up kicking it in the face before jumping on it’s head placing the guns down as she began firing.

Mein smirked as she pointed Pumpkin at the beast and began charging it up, golden light forming in the gun, it shouldn’t take more than a minute.

Eventually Doya ran out of bullets and her eyes widened, she went to jump off, but when she did, she was grabbed by her leg and was pulled up to eye length with the creature, Doya’s hat falling from her head to the floor her hair out of her face, gravity pulling down, her clothes getting hit by the air exposing her bare stomach. Doya glared as the creature held onto her leg..

“DOYA!” Mein screamed as she pointed the gun ready to blow this thing to hell, but it wasn’t ready, she could shoot it’s arm off to save Doya, but she’d be hurt and they’d need to distract him again, but the blondes agonizing screams snapped Mein out of her planning.

The creature had squeezed too hard and snapped Doya’s leg making her scream in agony, Doya reached to her black jeans pulling out a small backup pistol, which she pointed at the thing’s eye, but the moment she shot, a glorious golden beam of energy shot right through the things arm taking it straight off, the bullet left Doya’s gun hitting it’s eye making it scream in agony as Doya fell to the floor, her leg and lower body was saved by its arm, but luckily Mein caught her, holding her shoulders. 

“You ok?” Mein asked as she looked down at her friend whom she was currently helping out of the hand and dragging her to safety.

“Yeah…” Doya breathed out. She couldn’t describe the pain she was feeling, but she didn’t want Mein worrying, that’s the type of friend Mein is, when you’re hurt, you come first, unless it’s completely suicidal to help. She knew for a fact that her leg was broken, and she would need help there and back, good news is that Bulat could carry her back or at worst Mein could just help her walk when the pain eases. There was blood seeping from where it was broken, her mid leg above her knee, blood was soaking through her black pants.

The moment of Doya being fine was gone when the Danger Beast let out a roar, blood was oozing from it’s eye, and spilling from it’s eye, Doya just laid where she was and reloaded her guns, pointing them at the beast she fired, it hit him, it made him bleed, but it didn’t seem to stop him. The blonde’s eyes widened, she didn’t know what to do. What could she do, for the first time in her life, she felt helpless. She looked over at Mein when she spoke.

“We survived everything that was thrown at us! There’s no way in hell that we’re dying here and being killed by some monster!” She yelled as she pointed Pumpkin at it.

“It’s not ready!” Doya pointed out, but Mein wasn’t listening, she simply looked at Doya and said one thing. 

“I’d call this a pinch wouldn’t you?”

Doya gasped in realization, her eyes wide before she smiled, “Blow this thing to hell.” Doya proclaimed as she looked back at the beast.

Mein aimed right at the things chest and fired, a huge beam of golden energy leaving her gun and rushed at the creature, it was like a wall of energy that engulfed it, making it scream as it vanished.

Mein smirked before turning back to Doya. She rushed back over kneeling down she ripped one of her sleeves off and lifted Doya’s leg up making the girl hiss in pain, even more so when tightly tied it to her leg.

Mein then grabbed Doya’s arm lifting her up and wrapping her arm around the girls waist, Doya’s arm draped around Mein’s neck, but the moment pressure was put on Doya’s leg she screamed out in agony, tears leaving her eyes as she shook her head. “Come on. Work through the pain.” Doya stated, but it was clear that she wanted to cry.

Mein wasn’t going to walk knowing every step would be agony for Doya so she just walked to a tree and sat Doya down making the blonde look up at her.

“What are you doing? We need to get Caedis and Bu-” 

“No, we need to get you help, we’re waiting here for help, or a ride.” Mein stated firmly, cutting her friend off. “Caedis and Bulat can wait.” Mein stated waving her hand before sitting down next to Doya, “I’m not walking with you knowing that every step will be agony.” Mein said with a smile.

Doya looked over to Mein then looked down and sighed as she grabbed onto her leg, immediately regretting her decision as she hissed in pain the moment she made contact, blood from her pants got on her hands. 

‘Damn that thing.” Doya murmured..

“Do you think you’ll be ok here?” Mein asked looking at her blonde friend.

Doya looked over then nodded, “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” She said pointing at her leg.

“Scream if you need me, I’ll go look for help.” Mein said as she rose to her feet.

________________

“Tell me again why we had to camp out?” Caedis groaned. 

“It was getting dark out Caedis.” Bulat sighed looking over to his friend “We needed to camp out, the Danger Beasts here are brutal and tough.” Bulat explained.

Caedis looked over to him then chuckled.

“Just because you can’t be killed unless you fight a Teigu doesn’t mean you should let impulse take over.” Bulat stated with a smile.

“So, how long have you two known each other?” Sayo said, finally speaking.

Both Caedis and Bulat looked back at her then to each other.

Caedis looked back at Sayo and spoke. “About 3 years now. Right?”

“Yeah, I met him after I joined Night Raid.” Bulat said looking back to Sayo.

Caedis began laughing as he shook his head. “Oho man, good times.” In a moment that smirk left his face. Turning around he saw something rising from the dirt behind Sayo. When it fully stood he saw it go to hit her, finally Bulat turned around seeing it.

Caedis dashed forward and grabbed Sayo by her shoulders throwing her to the side as black and red lightning began crackling around his hand, in a moment he yelled and punched back, his fist and the large Danger Beasts fist connecting, Caedis yelled as he struggled, he then let go and jumped on it’s hand just in time before he was crushed. Caedis ran up it’s arm and quickly reached his shoulder, Caedis jumped up, an orb of crackling black and red lightning formed around his foot as he kicked the thing hard in the face knocking it back before doing a front flip kicking it on the top of it’s head, he went to jump back but was hit hard, the thing’s entire fist smashed into his body sending him flying down to the floor with a violent landing, his jacket flying off, blood spilling from his mouth,something that would normally kill a person. Caedis groaned before he began laughing. “Now this is the type of fun every good trip outta have!” He said as he got back to his feet cracking his neck.

Bulat in Incursio’s armor ran past him jumped up and shoved the spear into the things gut and slid down gutting it, the thing began screaming as Caedis’s body covered itself in lightning and he jumped up punching it hard in the chest sending it stumbling back, Caedis himself jumped back, a huge smirk on his face as he pointed his palm at the creature, a bolt of lightning leaving it and flying towards the thing. It quickly hit it’s throat sending it falling to the floor, it’s organs hanging out, and a hole in it’s throat. 

Caedis and Bulat stood side by side, a smirk on Caedis’s face as Incursio vanished from Bulat and he held a smile. 

“Looks like another job well done!” Caedis laughed as he knelt down picking up his jacket, he topped it over his shoulders again and looked back to Bulat.

“Did you two just take down an A class Danger Beast that easily?” Sayo asked with wide eyes.

“Huh?” Caedis murmured as he turned around looking at Sayo. “Yeah, I mean, it’ll be difficult for gun and ranged weapon users but not for Teigu Users like us.” Caedis shrugged.

Bulat and Caedis began walking before Sayo stopped Caedis. “You should be dead.”

To this Caedis just began laughing. “You’d think so.” He said before taking the amulet from under his shirt and showing it to her. “See this? This is my Teigu, The Demon Amulet Daegan. Let me give you the basics, it gives me the ability to control black and red lightning, and nothing but a Teigu can even hurt me.” Caedis quite proudly explained.

“So, unless you fight another Teigu user you can’t be hurt or killed?” Sayo asked astonished, she heard the tails of the legendary Teigu, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect that they could be this powerful. 

“Damn straight.” Caedis stated with a huge smirk on his face.

“Caedis! Bulat!” 

A voice rang through the air, it was a familiar one, the two assassins looked over seeing Mein running over.

“Oh hey Mei-” Caedis began, but before he could get his greeting out Mein interrupted him.

“It’s Doya, we ran into a Danger Beast and she got hurt.” Mein explained in a hurried and worried tone.

Caedis’s self-righteous smirk vanished completely and was replaced by one of concern, Bulat holding the same expression.

‘How bad is she hurt?” Bulat asked taking a step forward.

“Her leg is broken, everytime I try to help her walk we can’t even get a few steps without me having to put her down.” 

Caedis looked to the side, his fists and teeth clenched, “Is she close by?” He asked looking up at Mein.

“Yeah, it’s only a 5 minute walk.”

 

_____________

Doya sighed and laid her head against the rock looking up at the sky, the throbbing pain in her leg making her wince every time she even moves it,

She just hoped Mein wouldn’t take too long to get help, she didn’t want to admit it, but she was hurt, and she was hurt bad. She looked back to her leg and sighed, how could she be so reckless, sure, she had to buy time, but still. As she watched the sky, she kept a firm hold on one of her guns, she’d hate to have to pull it out if she needed it, so she just held it, her finger was off the trigger though, she didn’t want to reflex shoot anyone.

The cold air hit her face making her shudder slightly and shake her head. It wasn’t even 20 minutes before she heard footsteps running over, upon looking Doya spotted Mein, Caedis, Bulat, and a girl she’s never seen before, the blonde was even paler than normal and Bulat seemed to notice this.

Caedis gave a small smile and walked over, kneeling down so he was at eye level with her he spoke. “How would you like to go home?” 

Doya gave a smile and nodded. 

“Alright then, he said turning his back to her “Get on cowgirl.” He joked with a small laugh, Doya just rolled her eyes and climbed onto him carefully to not hurt her leg any further. Caedis wrapped his arms around her thighs, making sure to avoid where she seemingly broke it, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. As Doya draped her arms around his neck he began walking.

“Why were you two out here in the first place?” Bulat asked looking over to Mein.

Mein looked up at him and sighed. “The boss wanted us to let you know that Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and Major General Shinya Hiragi returned to the Capital.” She stated as she looked down.

Bulat’s eyes widened at the news and Caedis looked over with a concerned look on his face. “Damn, those are two of the toughest sons of bitches they have.” He murmured to himself.

“I-I’m sorry, but uh, who are they?” Sayo asked from behind the group.

Mein looked back at the girl with a surprised look on her face. “Wow, you really are from the sticks aren’t you?”

Sayo merely scratched her head in response. “My village never got into politics, so we don’t really know anything about the Capital.” Sayo explained.

“Guren and Byakkumaru, the holders of Mahiru No Yo and Byakkumaru, they’re two of the Imperial Armies most skilled and dangerous fighters. If they get them to fight us, it would end bloody.” Bulat explained. 

‘They’re that bad huh?” Sayo said to herself looking down. If Bulat and Caedis are worried those two have to be monsters.  
_______________________

After a few hours of walking Doya spoke breaking the silence, Caedis needed a break so she was hugging onto Mein, being careful not to put any pressure onto her left leg. “So, who exactly is this?” Doya asked pointing at Sayo.

“Ahh, right, we never got to introduce you, this is Sayo.” Bulat said with a smile.

“Sayo huh?” Mein asked looking the girl up and down before scoffing and turning away. “I don’t approve!” She scoffed.

“Oh come on Mein, she uses ranged weapons just like you.” Caedis pointed out.

Mein actually looked over when this was said. “Yeah?” She said before turning to Sayo. “What do you use?” Mein asked with raised brows.

“I use a bow and arrow.” Sayo answered looking Mein in the eye, she was always taught not to show fear when she was intimidated, she wasn’t really scared, just nervous.

“Oh yeah?” Doya asked with a smirk. “I knew someone who was pretty good with that. I hope you are too, I’m Doya, and that’s Mein.” 

“I’ll see what you can do when we get back to base, but I’m not holding my breath!” Mein stated coldly.

Doya expected this to happen, Mein was like this often with new recruits, there were only very few that she wasn’t like this with, and those are the ones that proved themselves from the beginning, like she and Balthazar did.

“You never said your name you know.” Doya said looking back to Sayo whom was about to make a sassy comment, but she winced when she accidentally put too much pressure on her left leg, a tear falling from her eye.

“I’m sorry Doya, are you ok?” Mein said turning her face to look at her friend whom basically had her head in her shoulder, breathing heavily. “Can we, stop for a minute?” Mein asked looking at the others.

“Of course.” Bulat nodded as he stopped walking along with Sayo and Caedis. Bulat looked over at Caedis and motioned him over, looking at Mein he did the same, while those three walked into the woods slightly Sayo walked over to Doya who was placed down leaning against a tree, she was fiddling with the sleeve that was tied around her leg.

“I know this is a stupid question,” Sayo sighed as she sat next to Doya whom looked up and over at her. Her green eyes looking into Sayo’s brown eyes. “But, are you ok?”

Doya gave a small chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right, pretty dumb question.” Doya said with a smile. “But i’ve pulled through from worse than a broken leg, I should be okay.” Doya said with a small playful wink and a smile as she put up the peace sign with her hand.

“That’s good, oh, and I’m Sayo, I hope we can be friends someday.” Sayo said giving a sweet smile.

“Same, and don’t mind Mein, you’ll…. warm up to her…… eventually.” Doya said with a small pause before she began laughing.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sayo joked back.

 

_____________________

“Mein, how long till we get back to base?” Caedis asked looking at her. 

“It took me and Doya two hours to get here, we should be back soon, sooner if we hurry up.” 

Bulat nodded as he looked between the two. “It’s a good thing that Doya isn’t as bad as we initially thought. She should be fine with Mein carrying her, mine and Caedis’s hands need to be free in case another enemy attacks, and we can’t just throw Doya down.”

“I’m fine with carrying her.” Mein said with a small nod as she looked over to Caedis. 

“You know, if Sayo helps carry Doya, it’ll be easier on both of you, not to mention quicker, and most importantly more comfortable for her.” Bulat explained making Mein look at him.

“Fine.” The pink haired girl huffed. 

“Let me ask the question we’re all thinking here. What do we do about Guren and Shinya?” Caedis asked looking between his friends.

“Considering their weapons can kill you, we stay away from them for as long as possible.” Bulat said looking between them, “That means you too Mein, those are unnecessary fights that we should avoid at all costs.”

“We should get back to base, the boss would want a report on how the mission went.” Caedis said rubbing his head. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.” Bulat said as he turned and began walking back, Caedis and Mein behind him.

________

As the three returned Sayo and Doya looked over glancing between them, they were both wondering what they were talking about.

Mein walked over to Doya then leaned down. “Are you ready to go?” She asked extending her hand waiting for Doya to take it.

Doya looked at her best friends hand then smiled as she took it, Mein leaned down even more so that Doya didn’t have to put any pressure on her left leg, when Doya was up Mein wrapped her arm around the girls waist and Doya’s arm was draped around her neck.

Mein looked over to Sayo then sighed. “Do you want to help carry her?” She asked with a expecting look.

Sayo nodded and got up wrapping her arm around Doya’s neck as Doya draped her arm around Sayo’s. They walked ahead while Caedis and Bulat dragged behind.


	3. Balthazar and Leone, Con Artists

Najenda sat in her chair, a cigar in her mouth, her bionic arm resting on her armrest as she watched the group. "First things first, how did the mission go?" Najenda asked.

Caedis shrugged as he took a step forward, a smirk on his face. "We murderlized those bastards good!" He exclaimed. "Buuuuuut."

"But what?" Najenda asked with a glare.

"We didn't make it in time to save the village." Bulat said, stepping in. "It was destroyed."

"Okay, so, who's the girl?" Najenda moved on to the next topic, it happens, people die. 

"Oh her?" Caedis said with a smile. "Her name is Sayo, we ran into her at the village, apparently she lived in the village."

"Apparently?" Sayo said as she looked over at Caedis.

"Hey, buck up, you get used to it." Caedis fibbed with a smirk, referring of course to death of those close to you.

"I seriously doubt that." Sayo said as she watched him.

"Is she promising?" Najenda asked making Caedis and Sayo to look back at her, Sayo looked back over at Caedis waiting for his answer.

"Without a doubt." Caedis smirked. "I don't pick just anyone ya know," Caedis chuckled.

"Now, tell me, what's your story?" Najenda asked as she focused her gaze on Sayo.

"I was supposed to meet my friends Tatsumi and Ieyasu when I got to the capital, but I never made it since we got separated on the way there, I was saved by an older woman named Agnes, she took me in and took care of me, I was happy, then a bunch of soldiers came and slaughtered everyone, Caedis and Bulat saved me." Sayo explained.

"I see," Najenda began. "Would you like to join Night Raid?" She asked as she extended her hand.

"If I do can I save places like the Village I lived in, the Village that is starving where I came from?" She asked.

"Slowly yes, we're working up to saving places like your villages." Najenda nodded.

Sayo nodded, and looked to be deep in thought.

Balthazar watched her in interest, a smirk on his face, he nudged Mein whom was next to him. "It's been awhile since we had a new recruit huh?" He asked smirking.

"Yep, one whole year." Mein said as she looked up at him.

"Oh come on, don't look so pissed." He taunted as he patted her head like she was a dog. "You'll get used to her."

Mein glared and slapped his hand away. "You can be so annoying you know that!?" 

"Yeah?" Balthazar leaned down so he was eye level with the pinkette. "Just how annoying?" He asked.

"You make me wanna vomit."

"Now now, is that what you say to the guy who saved your ass last week?" Balthazar mocked.

To this Mein gritted her teeth and glared. She knew he was right so she didn't say a word, instead she crossed her arms with a huff and turned her back to him, "Are you two done yet?" Najenda asked in an unamused tone.

Both Balthazar and Mein looked over to Najenda, Mein with wide eyes and Balthazar with raised brows. 

"Yep." Balthazar nodded.

"Good. Now, back to the topic at hand." Najenda said as she looked back at Sayo. "I still don't know much about this company and it's benefits..." 

Kurome nommed on a cookie as she watched Sayo. "We're assassins who kill the corrupt of the Capital." She said with her mouth full.

"RIght." Sayo nodded as she looked back at the boss.

"As for benefits, you get paid for the killings that you commit, perhaps one day if you save up enough money you can save your village." Najenda explained.

"Then.... I'll join." Sayo nodded.

"Great!" Caedis exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Sayo's neck and bought her into him. "Welcome to Night Raid!" He exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Now now Caedis, no need to overwhelm the girl." Bulat said with a smile.

"I'm getting over enthusiastic again aren't I?"

"Yep." Kurome said as she ate another cookie.

"My bad," He said as he let Sayo go whom turned to him and stared.

Leone walked over to Sayo and placed her hands on her shoulders from behind and smirked. "Welcome to the team kiddo, if you need any help, big sis is here to assist!" Leone said cheerfully as she let go of the girl and stepped back.

"Don't celebrate yet." Najenda said as she looked between everyone, "We do have a mission tonight."

"Fuck, I'm down, let's do this." Caedis said as he crossed his arms. "So, who we killing?" 

"There is a young girl named Aria, her along with her parents and every guard that works for them are targets, they get their kicks out of luring people coming to or visiting the Capital to their home only to experiment on and brutally torture them to death, the mother likes to inject the victim with different deadly diseases and poisons just to note how they react to it. It's become a sick hobby of hers." 

Bulat crossed his arms. "No less than expected from the rich of the Capital." He said coldly.

"Huh, well that's not very nice." Balthazar said as he leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "Looks like they earned this one." He said with a half smirk.

"Exactly. and this is the exact reason why I'm sending all of you to take care of it before anyone else can be killed." She said before looking at Sayo, "Since you are new here and we don't have the time to find you a new weapon by dark you will remain here to take care of Doya while I go out on a meeting." Najenda explained. "Understood?" She asked loudly as she watched everyone.

Mein looked between everyone one last time before slipping away.

"Hey Mein," Balthazar began and turned around, only to see an outline where Mein should be. "Huh...." He blinked a few times before scratching his head, "Where'd she go?" 

"She's gone." Kurome said suddenly as she patted his back. 

Balthazar glanced back at her and as usual she had a cookie in her mouth. "Yeah, well I can see that." Balthazar said as he crossed his arms.

____________________

Mein walked into Doya's room only to find her laying on her bed, her hat on her end table next to her, she flashed a small smile and walked over, pulling a chair she took a seat next to her bed and looked down at her. "So, how are you holding up?" Mein asked.

"Eh, you know, I'm good." Doya said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that." Mein retorted.

"Because it's always true." Doya fired back, throughout the last year the gunslingers have grown rather close, they became great friends, nearly inseparable, whenever there's a mission they're usually paired up together, "So relax, I'm fine." 

Mein crossed her arms. "You know you missed the meeting today."

"How'd it go?" 

"Eh, Balthazar is being an ass, like usual." Mein shrugged.

"No, I mean the meeting silly." Doya said as she sat up and lightly punched Mein's shoulder. 

"Oh, right. We discussed the new girl, and a mission we're going on tonight."

"Oh? What's the mission?" Doya asked

"You aren't coming you know." Mein said bossily. 

"Yeah, I know, I just wanna know what the mission is." 

"Alright." Mein huffed, "There's a girl named Aria, her and her family invite people from the sticks who get lost in the Capital and bring them to their home, only to brutally torture them. So, we need to go there and kill everyone, including the guards." 

"Huh, killing a rich little white girl," Doya said before smirking. "I wish I could be there."

"Yeah, me too, but you had to go and get your leg crushed by a Danger Beast soooo." 

Doya laughed. "You can't hold that over me you know!" 

"No, I can, I wasn't the one who got hurt." 

Doya smiled. "Yeah, because your ass charged Pumpkin the entire time!" 

"And? It saved you in the end." Mein snickered. They often had these playful little bickering matches

______________________________

Balthazar and Leone watched on as a kid was thrown out of the back door of the barracks where no doubt he was trying to give out his application. 

"Gimme a chance man!" Tatsumi yelled as he was on his flat on his back, leaning up from his elbows. staring up at the man.

"Give you a chance for what?"

Tatsumi paused, thinking. "Just gimme a chance man!" he begged.

"Stop messing around!" The man snapped. "Applicants are flooding in because of this depression, we can't be looking through each and every one!" He yelled. "There's only room for so many!" 

"Wha... really?" Tatsumi asked.

"If you got it, scram fucking brat!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

"Geez. tough break." Balthazar chuckled with his arms crossed.

Leone laughed. "Too bad," She paused. "Hey Balthy." She looked up at him as he looked down at her with a smirk. "You wanna play that game?"

"Huh? Oh, so we're gonna rob this kid blind? Sounds fun." Balthazar chuckled.

"Maybe I should make a mess and save the day at the last moment... Nah, I might get caught."

"You seem troubled young lad." Leone said as she leaned down, looking down at Tatsumi whom was staring at her chest.

"The capital just got way better!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Hey." Leone watched him boredly. "Eyes up here bud."

Tatsumi looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"You must be from the countryside coming to the Capital to make a name for yourself right?" She asked, putting her finger up.

"How can you tell?" He asked, though he glanced over as a blue haired man walked over, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"An ocean of you guys show up here every year." Balthazar said.

"Yeah, if you live in the capital long enough you could tell outsiders apart in a heartbeat." Leone said. "I know a way for you to get really high up real fast." The blonde smirked

"Seriously!?" 

"If you really wanna know you gotta treat us to a meal." Leone smirked.  
____________________________

-Ten Minutes Later-

Balthazar, Tatsumi, and Leone sat at the same table, Leone just downed yet another wooden mug of alcohol. Balthazar, fork and knife in hand was eating pork, whilst Tatsumi just sat opposite of them, completely dumbfounded on how much Leone drank and how much Balthazar ate.

"Yeah! Nothing like alcohol in the daytime!" Leone slammed her mug down and wiped her mouth.

Balthazar wiped his mouth on the napkin and put the knife and fork down.

"You two are just eating and drinking with no regard for me." Tatsumi sighed.

Balthazar chuckled. "You need to learn how to relax." He smirked.

"Just drink lad, have some fun with us!" Leone laughed.

"Just tell me how to get commission." Tatsumi said as he watched them.

"Right, that." Balthazar cleared his throat."I'm pretty high up in the Imperial Army, so, all you gotta do is give me enough cash and I can get you right in." Balthazar smirked. "Is Captain good enough for you?" 

From the opposite side of the restaurant sat a man whom smirked the moment Balthazar said this, his head was down, arms crossed, and feet on the table, 

"Whoa! Captain!? Really!?" Tatsumi rose to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. 

"Whoa there tiger." Leone said with a small giggle. 

Tatsumi slammed down a large bag of gold that was filled to the brim. "Is this enough?" Tatsumi asked? 

"Wow! More than enough!" Leone exclaimed. 

"This was my reward for taking down a Class 1 Danger Beast." Tatsumi confidently stated. 

"Class 1 huh? That sounds like you deserve to be Captain." Balthazar snickered as he picked up the bag of money. 

"Yeah! I'll leave it to you guys!" Tatsumi said as he waved at them. 

"I think you'll learn alot from this little meeting young lad, mmkay? So we'll go settle this for you." Leone said as she waved, 

Balthazar simply put his hands in his pockets and chuckled to himself. "Idiot." 

_______________ 

-Several hours later- 

A man sat in the restaurant watching Tatsumi, an amused look on his face. 

"Sir," The waiter said as he watched Tatsumi. "I'd like to go home some time tonight." He said. 

"I'm just waiting for my friends." 

Before the waiter could speak the man swung his feet over, landing on the floor, he opened his eyes, uncrossed his arms and stood up and walked over to the table. 

"Hey idiot." 

Tatsumi looked up at the black haired man. "Yes?" Tatsumi asked. 

"They aren't coming back." The man said as he took a seat opposite of Tatsumi and put his feet on the table. "Names Guren." Guren said and he smirked. "And I can guarantee you one thing, that guy wasn't in the Imperial Army, nor high up even if he was." Guren explained. 

"What!?" Tatsumi yelled. "How... how do you know for sure?" Tatsumi asked. 

"Simple, I'm the Lieutenant Colonel in the Imperial Army, I know every soldier who's high up." Guren stated. 

"Damnit! That girl with the boobs!" He yelled. "Well, can, can you get me in?" 

Guren chuckled. "Why would I want to get a dumbass loser like you into the army?" Guren asked. 'After all, you're so naive, you'll die so fast and it'll be your own stupid fault." He said as he stood up. "Word of advise, don't bother. Give up and go back home." Guren said as he began walking out of the restaurant. 

Tatsumi couldn't help but look at his sword, but he sighed and got up. "Damnit! Damn him! I'll show him who's a dumbass loser! Those two were even worse than that smug bastard!" He growled as he picked up his bag, an image of Balthazar and Leone laughing at him appeared in his mind.


	4. The Aria girl

The group had just arrived at the manner where Aria and her family stayed, it was pitch black, the sky only illuminated by the pale moonlight. Lubbock had set up his usual wires and him, along with Kurome, Bulat, Mein, and Balthazar stood on it. While Leone, Caedis, and Sheele were in the house dealing with the parents and guards.

The group looked down at the guards on the ground as they scattered around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Heh, look at those little ants, trying to figure out what is going on." Lubbock chuckled.

"Don't they always?" Balthazar asked with his usual smug smirk.

"Balthazar, you mind?" Lubbock asked.

"With pleasure." Balthazar said as he hopped off the wire and landed on the ground 2 stories below, the guards stopped and pointed their arrows and swords at him.

"Hey, isn't that guy from Night Raid?" One of the guards asked nervously.

"I don't give a damn who he is! Nobody will hurt my lady!" Guard 2 yelled as he rushed at the blue-haired man, he swung his sword at Balthazar who caught the blade between two of his fingers. "Oh, poor show," He said as he watched the man before he could even pull away Balthazar kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Extending his arm back over his shoulder a Lance appeared in his hand out of nowhere, it has a long wooden handle tipped with an X shaped blade at the end. It gives him complete control of fire as long as he holds the staff. He slammed it onto the floor and a large shockwave of fire flared out, burning every guard around him to dust. 

"Wha..." Tatsumi backed up from the window in shock. "He... He took them down in seconds." Tatsumi then thought of something, an image of a laughing Balthazar pointing at him appeared in his mind. "Hey! That's that bastard from earlier!" Tatsumi yelled. "That, that doesn't matter right now, I need to find Aria before these bastards can kill her." 

Kurome fell backward off of the wire before landing on her feet right next to Balthazar. "Nice job." She smiled, he just chuckled as the staff vanished. 

He crossed his arms and looked over at her. "So, who's killing that rich little white girl?" He asked with raised brows. 

"Hmmm, I think Caedis is." Kurome paused. "I want to add her to my collection." 

"I think you should, death is to good for her." Balthazar said as his smirk faded. 

"Ooooh! I think I'll make her my servant! I do love my puppets!" Kurome exclaimed 

"Well then, if we wanna do that, we'll have to get to her before Caedis does." Balthazar stated matter of factly as he closed his eyes, uncrossing one arm to place it out, "If we don't, she's going to be ash." 

"You're right! We need to hurry!" Kurome snatched onto Balthazar's arm and began running, dragging him along with her. _____________________________ 

Caedis roamed the halls of the home, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue jeans, his face had blood splattered on it from when he ripped that guys arm off. He wore a white biker leather jacket topped over a grey long-sleeved shirt with three buttons going down the top with no collar. 

Tatsumi wasn't far behind him, his sword brandished as he slowly and quietly followed him. 

"Little pigs, little pigs." Caedis called out. "Let me in! Or else imma huff, and imma puff." He chuckled as he began banging on a locked door, he could've sworn he heard someone inside. "And I'm gonna blow your house down!" 

As he yelled this he pointed his hand at the door, a bolt of red and black thunder shot from his hand and hit the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. He stepped inside the room which appeared to be a large storage closet that was empty. "What the hell?" He muttered as he scratched his head. "I could've sworn I heard someone in there." He glanced around. 

"You did!" Tatsumi yelled as he went to stab Caedis, only for the latter to spin around and grab onto his sword with his bare hand, the blade cutting into his palm, blood dripping down and dropping onto the floor.. "Well hello there little boy, and pardon me, but who are you?" 

"I..Impossible. You just stopped my sword with your hand and you, you aren't even wincing." Tatsumi stammered.

"Cool right?" Caedis laughed as he let go of the blade sending Tatsumi stumbling back. "So, what now? You gonna move, cause I kinda have a few guards then a rich little white to kill." Caedis said as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you wanna kill Aria? For her money?" Tatsumi asked.

"What?" Caedis scoffed. "Nah, I have plenty of that." 

"Then why!" Tatsumi loudly asked as he began swinging his sword up and down at him.

"What are you trying to do there?" Caedis asked pointing at the sword. "Careful. you can poke an eye out with that thing."

"Look, all I know is that if you wanna kill Aria you have to get through me first!" Tatsumi growled. "I'm warning you! I'll kill you!" 

'Damn, this guy isn't budging, besides he just caught my sword like it was just plastic, who the hell is this guy?' Tatsumi asked himself. 'It doesn't matter, if I can't even protect one girl from a bastard like him how can I save my entire village?"

"Well, yelling and swinging that thing isn't really going to help you achieve that you know." Caedis pointed out.

"It helps me concentrate!" Tatsumi yelled

"Whatever." Caedis sighed as he rushed forward, Tatsumi swung his sword, getting a clean slash down Caedis's chest who just laughed, the fabric of his shirt being slashed, blood oozing down. "Ohho! This can be good." 

"Stop mocking me!" Tatsumi yelled as he went to stab Caedis, though again his blade was grabbed and this time tugged from his hands. When it was Caedis lightly kicked him in the chest sending him stumbling back as he tossed the blade to the side. 

"Go for it, and I'll kill you. Got it?" He asked as he smirked. 

"Why are you doing this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Why? I'm just doing what I'm told." Caedis shrugged, he saw Tatsumi go for a movement towards his sword and he rushed forward, punching Tatsumi hard in the chest he sent him flying back into the wall, nearly going through it, Tatsumi coughed up saliva, though before he could even breath Caedis was in front of him, snatching him by the throat Caedis slowly raised Tatsumi into the air.

"You can't say I didn't warn you, little boy." Caedis smirked, though he paused as he heard a footstep behind him, he saw Tatsumi's eyes light up in hope which clearly told him that guards were behind him. "Oh great, just what I need. Guards." He huffed, though before he could turn around a Guard threw a huge pike which barreled right into his chest making him drop Tatsumi, the latter falling to his knees holding his neck and breathing heavily. Caedis himself coughed up blood as he looked down at the pointed steel with wide eyes. 

"Awe.... dick." Caedis murmured. "This was a new jacket."

"Go protect Lady Aria! Thank you for distracting him, but we have it from here!" As the Guard yelled it, three more pikes were thrown at Caedis, one going through his stomach, one through his thigh and going into the ground, and the last right in his heart, next to the first one.

"Y-yeah! Got it!" Tatsumi got to his feet and ran towards his sword, as he lifted it up he took one last look at Caedis, whom simply winked and mouthed 'Hush' Tatsumi thought he was seeing things so he just took off. 

'Did he just wink at me?' Tatsumi thought to himself as a bead of sweat fell down his forehead as he kept running. 'It doesn't matter, the Guards are dealing with him.'

Caedis watched as Tatsumi left. "Did I know him from somewhere?" Caedis asked himself.

"Say goodbye Night Raid scum!" Came a voice from directly behind him, Caedis turned his head seeing a Guard with a sword over his head. 

"Oh man, are you trying to make me laugh?" Caedis chuckled as he grabbed onto the two pikes in his chest, when he took them out he extended his arms to the side, dropping them, making a clanging sound as small pools of blood formed, he smirked as he grabbed onto the one in his stomach. "Hey, fucker! Think fast!" Caedis warned, the Guard growled and swung down, Caedis moved at the last moment, the blade only hitting him with a gust of air, when the Guard was close enough Caedis pushed down as hard as he could, the pike sliding backward at a very quick pace, it went right through the Guards chest, he coughed up blood which landed on the back of Caedis's jacket. He smirked and ripped the pike from his and the Guards body, he looked down at and grabbed the pike in his leg, pulling it out with his free hand he looked over at the two Guards whom just looked at him in shock. "So?" Caedis tilted his head back, smiling. "Who's first?" He asked as the holes from the pikes closed, the slash on his chest closing as well.

"BASTARD! Guard 2 yelled as he rushed at Caedis, swinging his sword the black-haired man jumped backward only for the blade to miss him, he smirked and smacked the Guard in the face with the bottom of the pike sending him flying to the floor, Caedis looked over, seeing the last Guard pointing a crossbow at him.

"Really?" Caedis asked as he hurled one of the pikes at him, it goes straight through the man's chest, the force making him go flying back, Caedis approached the rising Guard and shoved the pike down into and through his mouth as he screamed. 

Caedis rose up just as he heard someone walking over. He already knew who it was, just by that whistle. "Sup Kat," Caedis said as he turned around, facing the blonde.

"Took a beating huh?" Leone asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I like to give them hope, okay?" Caedis chuckled. 

"Right," Leone scoffed. "Anyways, you get your part done?"

"Yep, every Guard that I saw inside is dead, I went from top to bottom." Caedis stated. "And the father?"

"Broke his neck. He tried to sell out his family," 

Caedis chuckled. "I swear, in someone's last moments, you find out who they really are."

"You're right on that one." Leone nodded. "Sheele should be with the others, wanna go for a walk?" 

"Bitchin, I'm down." Caedis said smirking.

________________________________-

"Aria! Wait.." Tatsumi breathed out as he stopped behind the blonde and her guard who were several feet from him, both paused and turned around, the guard having his hand around the teenage blonde's wrist.

"Tatsumi!' Aria exclaimed.

"You came at the perfect time! I'll get Lady Aria into the warehouse to wait for the reinforcements and you remain out here to stop the enemy!" The guard said, pointing at him.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!? That's crazy!" Tatsumi yelled, though he heard laughing from behind him, turning around he saw a small black-haired girl walking over, sword in hand, behind her was a familiar face, that blue-haired asshole from earlier.

"You think you can run away without becoming my puppet?" Kurome giggled as she pointed her sword, though she paused as she saw Tatsumi. "I don't have to kill you, so you can just leave, okay?"

"No! It's not 'okay'!" Tatsumi yelled, though before he could even react she rushed right past him and at the guard who pointed his gun at her, Balthazar simply crossed his arms and leaned his side into the tree.

Kurome moved out of the way of the bullets before stabbing him in his chest, ripping her blade out he fell to the floor, dead, and Aria fell backward and stared up at Kurome, tears of fear in her eyes. Before Kurome could make her move and kill the girl she had to jump back as Tatsumi swung his sword at her, and was now in front of Aria.

"Ugh." Balthazar sighed as he facepalmed and walked over. "You really have crap luck, you know that?" Balthazar asked as he watched the brown-haired boy who looked back at him.

Tatsumi pointed his sword at Balthazar. "You ripped me off earlier!" 

"Too easy.' Balthazar simply responded. 

"Tatsumi..." Aria whimpered out.

Balthazar paused. "Wait... Tatsumi?" He couldn't even ponder the thought before the sword was swung at him, Balthazar jumped back with an amused smile. "Hey, you almost got me." He said as he landed on his feet, placed his hand over his shoulder and behind his back, pulling it back a Lance appeared in his hand. 

"How did you...?" Tatsumi asked in shock as he backed up, though he backed up right into Kurome.

"You know, if you don't leave, we'll have to kill you. I'll make you into my beautiful puppet."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" Tatsumi yelled looking between the two, Kurome circled around Tatsumi until she stood right in front of him, Balthazar backed up and crossed his arms. 

Kurome gripped onto her sword tighter, as did Tatsumi, as if on cue the two rushed each other, swinging their blades, which clashed a few times before Kurome did a front flip over Tatsumi, stabbing into the floor she turned to face him once again, but the moment he turned around she stabbed him in the chest, well, her sword pierced something hard and Tatsumi spit up saliva and fell to the floor.

"Tatsumi! No!" Aria screamed as she watched on.

Tatsumi slowly got to his feet and watched Kurome, Balthazar was just watching on with furrowed brows. "You won't even let your guard down to approach me?" Tatsumi asked.

"I hit some kind of armor." Kurome noted, "But you don't look like you're wearing any."

Tatsumi smirked as he reached into his sweater, he pulled out a stone statue and showed it to Kurome. "Looks like the guys from the village are right, something is protecting me." 

From afar Caedis and Leone watched on, Caedis watched curiously as Leone kept a firm gaze. 'To think that he survived this long with Kurome, this lad is pretty good,' Leone thought to herself.

"Oh well, you're in my way." Kurome shrugged smiling. "Goodbye." As she said this her smile disappeared as she rushed at Tatsumi, going for his neck, 

"Wait a sec! You just want the money right!? You can leave her alone! You don't have to kill an innocent girl! Please let her go!" Tatsumi begged as he stayed right in front of Aria.

Her blade was stopped not even an inch from his skin before she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and was pulled into someone, looking up she saw Leone.

"Awe, why did you stop me?"

"Oh, I just owe this pinhead right here a favor." Leone said as she looked over at Tatsumi. "I'm sure he'd like to cash in right about now."

Tatsumi stared at her for a moment, she was in her Lionel form, next to her an image of her in her normal form appeared. "HEY!" Tatsumi yelled, pointing the statue at Leone. "You're the girl with the boobs!"

"Yep! That's what they call me." Leone smiled as Caedis walked over and stopped to stand next to Balthazar. "I'm that beautiful onee-san from that time."

"Hey kid, you asked us not to kill an innocent girl right?" Caedis asked. He walked over and passed every, he stopped right in front of the steel door. An orb of black and red lightning formed around his hand as he punched the door as hard as he could, sending it flying several meters off its hinges. He looked back over at Tatsumi. "Wanna see a dead body or two?" 

Tatsumi slowly walked over, Leone right next to him, as he stepped inside he stopped dead in his tracks, the scent, the sight, he wanted to vomit, mutilated bodies were everywhere.

"Welcome to the darkness of the Capital." Leone said as she crossed her arms, a very serious look on her face.

"What... is this?" Tatsumi asked in shock as he looked around. 

"They lure unsuspecting unidentified people who came from the country with their sweet words and kind gestures and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die." Leone explained. "That is the nature of this sweet, innocent family." 

Aria slowly began backing up as everyone was distracted, Balthazar was next to Kurome, and Caedis and Leone, with Tatsumi, were inside. 

Right as Aria thought she was getting away she was snatched by the collar of her shirt by an angry-looking Leone. "Nuh-uh. You aren't leaving here that easily little lady."

"Did the family really do this?" Tatsumi asked, still in shock.

"Yep, plus the guards weren't making a peep, so that's why they died too." Caedis who stood side by side with Tatsumi said.

"It... it's a lie!" Aria yelled, her eyes watery, tears dripping from them. "I didn't know there was a place like this," Aria stated. "Are you gonna believe me? The one who saved you, or these guys Tatsumi?" Aria asked.

Tatsumi looked back at Aria, a conflicted look on his face.

"Tatsumi.... Is that you?" Came a voice from the left of him

"I...Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi snapped his head over at his friend's direction.

"T.that girl invited me here, and after I ate I lost consciousness when I came to, that girl.." His grip on the bars tightened. "That girl tortured me!"

Giving up the act Aria smacked Leone's arm away. "What's so wrong with that?" She asked harshly. "You're just worthless hicks from the country right?" She asked as she raised her hand up, her eyes wide. "The same as cattle! I should be able to treat them however I want!" Aria yelled.

"You are very disturbed, you know that?" Caedis asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Kurome dashed at Aria, plunging Yatsufusa into the girl's chest, she coughed up blood and as Kurome ripped the blade out blood spewed from the wound as Aria fell backward, landing on her back and onto the soft green grass.

"Thanks, I needed to see that." Ieyasu breathed out, though he hacked up blood the moment later, Tatsumi rushed over, pulling him out of the cell and laid him down.

"What's wrong Ieyasu!?"

"My guess is the last stages of Lubora Disease, guys gonna die soon," Balthazar said as he walked inside. 

Tatsumi's eyes widened as Balthazar said this. 

"Apparently the mistress here enjoyed infecting people with diseases and wrote down how the body reacted to it," Kurome explained.

"What... what the hell is wrong with this place?" Tatsumi asked in shock.

"Everything, this place is fucked," Caedis said simply, and emotionlessly as he stood over Tatsumi and Ieyasu.

"The mission's over, we should leave," Balthazar said as he looked over at Kurome and Leone.

"Hey, shouldn't we take the lad with us?" Leone asked as she looked at the others.

"Why?" Kurome asked as she looked at the taller blonde.

"Our hideouts are always shorthanded," Leone grabbed Tatsumi by his hood and began walking, dragging him behind her, 

Balthazar looked towards Caedis with raised brows, 

He returned the glance with a shrug and a smirk. "Looks like we're getting another guy in Night Raid." He chuckled.

"Don't you think he has luck and guts, and skills as well?" Leone asked as she watched Kurome who was giving her a certain bored look. "Plus didn't our new recruit mention a lad named Tatsumi?"

"Lemme go! I need to dig his grave!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Ah! I'll bring his body back later." Leone said with a nonchalant laugh.

_________________________

"So, they're back," Bulat said as he looked over, seeing the group arriving on the roof.

"It'd be pretty bad if we didn't retreat soon." Lubbock pointed out. 

"Took long enough to get your fatasses back here!" Mein yelled as she crossed her arms, though her expression went blank when she saw Tatsumi. "And what's that?" 

"Lemme go!" Tatsumi yelled.

"A new recruit!" Leone exclaimed excitedly.

"What!?" Tatsumi was dropped and landed with a thump.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you?" Leone asked. "Starting from today! You're one of us! A member of Night Raid."

"What the hells up with that!? What do you freaking mean!?" Tatsumi yelled as he jolted to his feet. 

"Just give up, when Leone wants something, it's happening. There's no fighting it." Balthazar said as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"Awe, good boy, as expected from my best friend, he knows me so well." Leone said as she reached up and patted his head. She turned to face an armored Bulat. "Bulat! I'll leave him to you."

As she said this Bulat grabbed onto Tatsumi's waist and lifted him as if he were a purse.

"Hey! Do I look like a freaking handbag to you!? Get off of me! I hate you people!" Tatsumi yelled as he punched and kicked at the air.

"Oh it's okay, I just didn't want a face like yours to get scratched along the way," Bulat said in a suggestive tone.

"What?" Tatsumi stopped completely.

"Can we hurry this up? If I'm late for my midnight snack I'm gonna get cranky." Caedis asked. "Plus." He smirked. "I think he's really gonna like what he sees when we get back."

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, you'll see." As Caedis said this he leaped off of the building, followed by the others.

"This seems so unnecessarily dangerous!" Tatsumi yelled.


End file.
